


Magpie Bird

by Garpie64



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Jason Todd, Dick is a weremagpie, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Insecurity, Intercrural Sex, Intersex Omegas, Jason is human, M/M, Monster sex, Omega Jason Todd, Smut, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: A prompt from the lovelytigertigertigertime“You know when I called you Dickiebird I would have never realized how right I actually was.” Jason leveled a smirk towards Dick who looked far from his usual self standing nearly eight feet tall, covered in feathers, and sporting a beak.~ Or ~ Dick is deeply insecure about his were-magpie side and hides away whenever he must transform. He forgot that his boyfriend doesn't just take his excuses at face value
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 229





	Magpie Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigerTigerTigerTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerTigerTigerTime/gifts).



> Hello lovely, may I please have some Monster!Dick/Jason smut? Pretty please?? :D ~ [tigertigertigertime](https://tigertigertigertime.tumblr.com/)

“You know when I called you Dickiebird I would have never realized how right I actually was.” Jason leveled a smirk towards Dick who looked far from his usual self standing nearly eight feet tall, covered in feathers, and sporting a beak.

Dick scowled with a displeased hiss escaping him. There had been a reason he came to this cabin out in the middle of no where that only he and Bruce knew about. The place had been specially set up specifically for these few days he has to hide out from the family when he no longer had control over his own body. None of the other Bats had ever seen through the excuses, had taken his week long disappearances without question. There had been so many plans in place so only he, Bruce, and Alfred would know that certain times of the month he became a massive bird monster and keep the rest of the family from prying.

And here stood Jason in his kitchen with a few bags of groceries and a duffel bag or two on the table. Dick should have known Jason would throw a wrench in his plans. Jason always threw a wrench in anyone’s plans.

Jason glanced around the small cabin taking in the small quaintness of it. The cabin had been some old lady’s home previously. There wasn’t much to it aside from a small bedroom and bathroom. The main living area held a kitchenette, a wooden table with only two chairs, a couch, and a few other amenities to pass the time. Over all, the cabin wasn’t anything to write home about, but to the passerby it would look inconspicuous. No one would know the inhabitant occasionally turned bird.

“Well, since we’re going to be staying here for some time, I made sure to stock up the pantry and brought some supplies.” Jason threw over his shoulder as he went back to putting away the food.

Jason didn’t seem at all bothered by the fact his boyfriend had turned into some hulking beast. Not even Bruce had handled it well all those years ago with his first transformation in his new home. Of course, Bruce wasn’t much of a benchmark considering his tendency to repress, but still it was weird not to get any sort of reaction. How could Jason be so okay with it, walking around like everything was normal? Like they were in their apartment, post-patrol with Jason cooking dinner and Dick finding something to watch.

“How are you not freaking out right now?” Dick questioned, beak snapping in irritation less at Jason and more at his own confusion.

It earned an eyebrow raise as Jason turned to face him again. “So you can still talk while all bird boy? Interesting.”

“Jason,”

“I already knew, Dick.”

Dick softened though he swore he could hear his own heartbeat. “How did you find out?”

Jason dropped the smirk in favor of a softer smile, one that didn’t see the light of day around the other Bats and one Dick greedily claimed as his own. He crossed the floor to stand in front of Dick, a mere foot separating them. Jason made it very clear that he was neither disgusted nor afraid of Dick’s peculiar form. He simply looked over shimmering blue and emerald wings tipped with clear white falling to the large form of Dick’s new body, the muscles hidden beneath fine feathers, the arms twitching nervously and claws flexing. 

Dick tilted his head feeling apprehension build up in. “We were so careful. Bruce promised not to say a word to anyone. How did you find out?”

“Dick, babe, did you really think I wouldn’t notice that you’d go missing for the week we have full moons? That I wouldn’t notice the ticks, the not so hidden habits or the feathers that sometimes show up when you come back? I live with you. You really think I wouldn’t figure out you’re a were-bird?” Jason raised an incredulous brow and Dick ducked his head. Jason was fairly sure there was a blush beneath those black feathers.

“Magpie...I’m a were-magpie.” Dick mumbled lower his gaze to the hand pressed against his chest and stroking over soft feathers.

When it came to his less than human side, Dick always felt incredibly insecure, afraid of it even. He may work alongside gods and aliens, but that doubt still ate at him. He kept half of his identity locked away and hidden from the world, from the people loved, and it took a toll. Bruce and Alfred were the only ones who knew, but now so did Jason and there was no scorn, no disgust or hate. The realization that his boyfriend’s approval and acceptance meant everything punched him in the gut. Dick always knew Jason meant a lot to him. He knew he was steadily falling for the omega, but now, now he might actually be in love with this loud, abrasive omega who brought alphas to their knees on a nightly basis.

Dick hung onto Jason’s next words, breath caught in his throat. Jason could feel how tense Dick had become awaiting his answer. Over the months the two had been courting and the years they’ve known each other, Jason learned Dick’s ticks. He knew how to read the alpha probably better than most others, at least enough to never buy the charming smiles and excuses. 

A purr like hum vibrated from his throat and immediately had the massive were-magpie relaxing. A warm puff of breath caressed his face and fluttered his hair as Dick’s hulking frame slumping in relief. Jason closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side to show his throat. Dick felt almost giddy in the face of Jason’s acceptance. He ducked down to nuzzle against the omega’s head, stroking his beak over the soft skin of Jason’s neck and breathing in the warm scent that flooded his nose and reminded him of home. Jason smiled when he felt the last of Dick’s tension leave him. The anxious tense Dick disappeared in place for the usual affectionate cheese-ball Jason had grown to love.

“Magpie huh?” Jason pulled back to gaze up at still incredibly blue eyes. His fingers trailed along the border of black and white feathers. “Don’t you think that’s a missed opportunity, King of Bad Puns?”

“Shut up.” Dick chuffed pulling back with as much of a smile as he could manage. Jason laughed, eyes shimmering with mirth. He leaned up on his toes to kiss a feathered cheek before pulling away from Dick’s embrace.

“Do what you need to while I get dinner ready.”

Dick nodded but didn’t make a move. Instead he watched as Jason entered the kitchen. It had been simple banter, a simple joke just like any other they would have on any other day, but something settled between them. Jason had just been his usual self, but it meant so much more and Dick greatly appreciated it. He greatly appreciated Jason who knew what it was like to fear a side of himself.

Jason never adhered to the absurd dynamic stereotypes that plagued the higher society, but Dick would admit Jason held command over the kitchen. He moved with precision and skill, handling several pans and pots at once and showing off his skill with blades. There was an art to how he moved whether it involved cooking, handling gear, or any of the other chores and Dick had spent plenty of nights lounging on the couch and watching Jason work instead of the TV or what ever case he had been working on. Something about watching the omega work and move with confidence stirred the alpha inside him.

Large wings spread out, the emerald feathers shifting in the warm light of the setting sun. Dick curled them back in against his back and stepped into the kitchen. Taking a moment to just look over Jason, Dick realized the omega was wearing the Nightwing t-shirt Steph got Dick last Christmas. The shirt sat a tad tight, no doubt perfectly outlining Jason’s breasts. The thought brought a possessive rumble from deep within his throat. Jason would probably give him an earful later, but Dick risked it anyway.

“Hmm, babe.” Jason purred as large hands gripped his swaying hips making them still, but careful not to dig the claws into his skin. Dick’s large warm body molding against Jason’s and effectively dwarfed him. It was a new sensation and one Jason found he enjoyed.

Dick rumbled low in response, so very easily matching Jason’s purr and making Jason’s heart skip a beat. Hot breath against his cheek was the only warning before a wet tongue lapped at his exposed throat.

It startled a laugh out of him. “Dick, I’m cooking.”

However, Jason didn’t push Dick away or make any other move to escape. In fact, he tilted his head drawing Dick’s attention down to old hickeys. His eyes fluttered closed. Dick’s grip tightened on his hips, pulling him back against his bulk. A smile spread across his face shifting his hips ever so slightly. The feeling of a bulge pressing against his back sent shivers up his spine and a gasp when he realized just how large that bulge is.

“Dick,” Jason glanced back only to be met with hungry blue eyes and a deep growl. 

Those large oversized paws glided over Jason’s skin where the shirt lifted and the sweats slipped further down his hips. Claws lightly scratched his skin making him shiver all the more. There would probably be little red marks left. The gentle rock between them grew into something a bit more urgent with Dick’s paws wandering more and more. A sigh escaped Jason when one of those hand wandered down, slipping beneath the band of his sweats. Jason’s breath hitched when Dick palmed his omega cock and a claw gingerly began stroking along his wet slit. Dick moved carefully, avoiding the use of his claws and instead using the pads of his fingers to glide through his folds and become coated in slick.

Pleasure tingled up Jason’s spine and drew soft pants from him. His body sought more, rocking into Dick’s grip and back against him. He could feel the full weight of the alpha’s dick layered against his back wet and hot and demanding. With his shirt pushed up with the paw now groping his chest, Jason could feel how Dick was leaking precum and smearing it across his skin. Alpha musk saturated the air nearly drowning out the more subtle scent of omega arousal. Jason bit his lip feeling just how large Dick was in this form with each thrust of the alpha’s hips.

Jason reached to grip the edge of the counter and, moving as much as Dick allowed, thrust his ass back in clear invitation. Dick rumbled in interest and shifted as well. He watched how his omega shivered, eyes roaming over toned muscles and falling to the plump thighs currently squeezed together to hold his sweats up. The hint of skin showing was tantalizing. 

They were very fuckable thighs.

Dick’s hands paused in their groping to slide down to Jason’s thighs, pulling them apart just enough to slide his cock between them. Jason couldn’t help the arch of his spine, the loud moan falling from his lips, or how his eyes fluttered shut when he felt that slick cock slid between his folds peaking out between his legs and rubbing the underside of his cock. He clenched his thighs around Dick without prompting. Dick groaned deep in his throat and nuzzled in against Jason’s neck. 

“Shit,” Jason gasped. He turned his eyes down to watch as Dick thrust forward pressing his pelvis as tight against Jason’s ass as possible. His vibrant red cock glistening in precum and slick dwarfed Jason’s own. The alpha was definitely bigger than usual in this new beast form and he definitely felt much bigger squeezed between his legs. “Fuck, Dick.”

Jason sighed when Dick drew back. His eyes were glued on that impressive cock disappearing between his legs. A shudder rippled through him when the tip slipped between his folds and teased his hole. It felt so good and then Dick thrust forward pinning Jason against the counter with the force of Dick’s bulk. Jason’s fingers clenched on the counter edge a soft curse falling from his lips when a few vegetables tumbled to the floor. He’d have to pick them up later, but that didn’t matter at all right now not with Dick picking up the pace and fucking between his legs. 

Hot pants escaped his lips with each thrust grinding against his cunt and rubbing his cock. A flush had crept up to color his cheeks and turn his eyes just a bit watery. Dick grumbled and purred and growled in his ear. That sharp beak left aborted nips at his skin just enough to pinch and color the skin in light bruises. A mess of slick and precum coated Jason lower half. His sweats were no doubt ruined being soaked through. Their scents mingled, spiking the air with pheromones that would knock any intruder on their ass. Lust and desire saturated the air and yet Jason felt a loving warmth swell in his chest when Dick nuzzled into his throat with soft feathers tickling sensitive skin. 

“Fuck, oh fuck, Dick!” His orgasm came on fast and sudden. Jason cried out; back arched and head thrown back while the waves of pure bliss coursed through his body. Slick gushed over Dick’s cock easing the way even more to which the alpha merely purred and put more force behind each thrust. The added friction only served to torture Jason even more.

When his body relaxed, Jason slumped against the counter a soft hiss escaping from the icy cold sting on his skin. The grip on his waist tightened as Dick’s rhythm quickened in search of release. Jason pillowed his head on his crossed arms, burrowing his face into them as Dick rocked his body across the counter. The glow of pleasure overshadowed the ache of over-sensitivity with Dick still fucking against him, still grinding against his cunt until suddenly pulling free from Jason’s body entirely. Jason had only a moment to wonder why when he felt the first splash of cum on his back.

Dick hissed as his cock spasmed, painting his omega in his seed and bathing him in his scent. Jason would be smelling of him for days to come.

“Possessive asshole.” Jason grumbled. 

Dick purred as he licked the sweat from Jason’s shoulder. “You love that about me.”

“Well, you’re right about the love part.” Jason turned to leave a chaste kiss to Dick’s beak reveling in how the alpha looked so stunned. With Dick’s brain briefly frazzled, Jason reached over to turn off the stove and move the one pot he managed to set to boil off the eye all without leaving Dick’s grip. They could eat and clean up later.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/)


End file.
